vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neriscyrlas
Summary Neriscyrlas is a powerful ancient undead dragon and is the primary antagonist of the Beast of Winter expansion of Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire. In her desire to gain immortality, she encroached into the frozen realm of White Void of Rymrgand, God of Erosion and Collapse, which includes concepts like death, famine, plague, entropy and bad luck. Her underestimation of the god led to her existence itself getting eroded and she would certainly have died then and there. In a flash of inspiration, she bound her existence to an Engwithian phylactery that happened to be there. This enabled her to withstand and survive Rymrgand's wrath, as he was incapable of destroying it. However, it also caused her to be trapped in the White Void. Through sheer willpower, she is able to will herself into existence in the material world, but is always inevitably sucked back into the White Void. Rymrgand was powerful enough for him to tolerate Neriscyrlas' presence in his realm, but she was also an existence his pride wouldn't allow. When circumstances forced the Watcher of Caed Nua into the Deadfire Archipelago, he seized his chance to get rid of this nuisance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, possibly higher. Will eventually reach High 6-A with Environmental Destruction Name: Neriscyrlas, The Messenger of the Beast of Winter Origin: Pillars of Eternity Gender: Female Age: '''Above 2000 years (Her mother predated the creation of the Gods by the Engwithians, making her comparable in age to them) '''Classification: Undead dragon, Lich Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Her material existence in the real world isn't her actual existence, which still lies trapped in the White Void), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 8 and 9. Her existence is bound to an Engwithian Phylactery which lies within the White Void), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can come back from getting her soul destroyed by various soul destroying abilities like Xoti's Soul Harvest. Even before she bound her existence to the Engwithian phylactery, she was able to survive being inside the White Void which passively erodes existence, eventually erasing it altogether), BFR (To the White Void, a realm which passively erodes existence itself, and can negate even reliant immortality), Magic, limited Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Whenever she manifests herself into the material world, or is dragged back into the White Void, cold winds blow, that are cold enough to form unmelting ice), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Consumes souls to become stronger), Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Of undead warriors), Dimensional Travel, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, limited Invulnerability (With Llengrath's Safeguard), Probability Manipulation, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Supernatural Luck, Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, possibly higher (Vastly superior to ancient Watershapers who could terraform the entire Deadfire Archipelago to their whims. Is stronger than the dragon Scyorielaphas, whose energy was the very source of power that the Watershapers drew upon to perform their activities. Even while in a dying state after having provided thousands of Watershapers with energy for over thousands of years, Scyorielaphas still possessed enough energy to serve as a power source for centuries more). Will eventually reach Multi-Continent level with Environmental Destruction (The unmeltable ice formed by her incursions and excursions from the White Void was spreading rapidly and would, in time, cover the entirety of Eora) Speed: FTL (Can dodge several light-based abilities) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can push out from under huge amounts of ice accumulated from her incursions and excursions) Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Can hurt The Watcher of Caed Nua with physical attacks) Durability: At least Large Island level (Can take hits from The Watcher of Caed Nua and his/her party. Immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless, but needs to constantly consume essence in order to maintain her existence Range: Tens of meters with physical attacks. At least hundreds of metres with most abilities Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Genius (Has mastery over several forms of esoteric magic, which are obscure even by Archmage standards. Figured out the true nature of the Gods of Eora just by observation) Weaknesses: Arrogant and prone to underestimating her opponents, like when she underestimated Rymrgand or The Watcher of Caed Nua Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Pillars of Eternity